


Home

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Gabe works too hard, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, R76 Valentine's week, Their teammates help, but it's really about the fluff, but someone's got to save the world, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: R76 Valentine's WeekBecause we all deserve more fluffDay 1: 11th - “First Date”Day 2: 12th - “Gift”Day 3: 13th - “Soulmate”Day 4: 14th - “Proposal”Day 5: 15th - “Family”Day 6: 16th - “Mission”Day 7: 17th - “Reunion





	1. Smells and Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a late start, but I am doing them in order because they are going to be related to each other directly. We start things off with a first date in the midst of the Omnic crisis.

“Good, you're right on time,” Gabriel jumped as Jack's voice broke him out of his thoughts. His sort of boyfriend, they hadn't sat down and discussed it directly, was apparently waiting for him in his quarters, sitting at the small table he would eat at if he was ever in his own quarters. He sighed, Jack wanted to spend more time together but while they were both busy, Gabriel never got a moments peace and so they never really got to.

“I'm just here to grab something Ana needed, can't stay,” He tried to avoid the gaze of those gorgeous blue eyes, he hated seeing them disappointed or sad. There was no need to though because his boyfriend's face wore a sly grin and Gabriel groaned inwardly, that face always meant he was up to something and it always involved him whether he wanted it to or not.

“Oh yeah, this,” The blonde holds up a file waving it at Gabriel. “It's interesting. You should give it a quick look before you go,” Gabriel sighed loudly, there was no point in trying to fight it when his SiC was like this, he would humor him and get back to being yelled at by idiots as quickly as he could.

He grabbed the file and opened it, surprised to find it empty save for a single sheet of paper. On the paper, in Ana's impossibly neat handwriting is a short note addressed to him.

Gabriel,  
You need to take a break and relax a little. The world is not going to fall apart if you take a little time for yourself. Have fun and we will see you in the morning.  
-Ana

“What is this?” His voice was somewhere between confused and irritated.

“That is a letter,” The blonde responded simply. Gabriel was about to retort when he heard a strange shuffling and a soft crash outside. “That on the other hand,” Jack continued, smirking from ear to ear. “Was a door being barricaded shut,”

“What?” He turned to rush out the door only to find it refusing to budge. “What's going on Jack?” He was irritated and confused by what was going on as he turned around to face the blonde. Jack however had moved right behind him as he tried to open the door and he found their mouths pressed together before he could think to react. 

His immediate response was to pull away, but One of Jack's arms wrapped around his neck and the other hand grasped the back of Gabriel's head. The blonde was not letting go and after a few seconds he just surrendered himself to the feeling. A few more moments and he was kissing back and once he started it was as if a dam had burst. The long hours, late nights had somehow blinded him to just how much he missed this. He kissed back now, hungrily, greedily, the two not parting until their lungs screamed for air.

“Where are you going Gabi?” Jack asked, breathless, a sultry smile on his face. 

“I have a job to do Jackie,” He practically pleaded, trying to pull away even though he knew it was useless. He was trying to save the world for god's sake and he couldn't trust most of these assholes to not get themselves killed without him. There were a few competent ones like Ana, Torb and hell even Reinhardt would be okay if the other two kept him in check but everyone else managed to be almost as dangerous to their cause as the damn robots were.

“I have a job to do right here Gabi,” Jacks lips reached for him again, this time aiming for his neck and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not melt into the touch. 

“I'm serious Jack,” His voice cracked as he spoke earning a soft chuckle from the blonde. His laugh was always so beautiful, he didn't hear it often enough anymore.

“I'm serious too. You are working yourself to death. So you are taking a break and since you won’t listen to anyone, now you have no choice in the matter,” Jack's mouth resumed its work, trying to wear down Gabriel's r solve like no one but this blue eyed farm boy could do. He didn't know how much longer he could resist.

“So you've abducted your commanding officer? Am I going to have to call this in,” The Latino wasn't going to try to get Jack in trouble but this was going really far. The blonde simply laughed that gorgeous laugh, a bright smile lighting up his face.

“Please help, I’m attracted to the whitest man in America and I don't know how to escape,” Jack tried his best Gabe impression, laughing too much to be mistaken for the real deal, face too bright as he tried for a serious and dour tone. Gabriel face reddened slightly. “It's okay Gabe. Your communicator isn't working right now anyway. Well you can receive messages in an emergency but you can't send any without an authorization code that you don't have.”

“If only you were as competent in the field as you are at abduction we would have won this war by now,” Jack laughed again, that bright wonderful sound and Gabriel gave in and joined him. Jack smiled brightly, that soft loving smile that was reserved only for Gabe and he finally melted into the other man's touch.

“I love it when you laugh Gabi,” Jack kissed him again, a quick chaste kiss. “Come on now, foods getting cold,” Jack dragged him gently to the table he had been lounging around when the other man entered the room. They say on either end staring at each other for a moment before Jack reached for a large mechanical box on the floor and placed it between them.

“So what exactly are we doing here?” Gabriel asked eyeing the box skeptically. “What exactly is that,” he motioned to the box.

“We've still never had a proper date,” Jack began. “And this is a high tech picnic basket,” 

“Abduction and dinner, you sure know how to woo people Sunshine,” 

“I aim to please,” Jack replied with a smile releasing a latch and opening the box a familiar smell wafting through the air. The aroma of spicy pork stew pulled forth memories of celebrations with his family. Gabriel smiled softly at the thoughts for several moments before coming back to the present.

“Where'd you learn to make pozole?” He asked reaching out to grab one of the bowls Jack had laid out. 

“Well,” Jack blushed slightly as he spoke. “I wanted to do something nice for our first time so I may have found the opportunity to make a call to Los Angeles,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and the blonde face flushed brighter. “I may have gotten ahold of some information and Had a long talk with one Gabriella Reyes about her grandson and how the family would often celebrate special occasions with some red pozole. Then once I told her about my plans to surprise you because you needed a break, then after being made to swear a vow of secrecy to take the information to my grave, she shared her recipe and talked me through the process of making everything for tonight. I hope it's okay.”

“It's delicious mi amor,” Gabriel assured him as he ate slowly, it really was quite good. It reminded him of home, of sharing a meal with the people who mean the most to him. “Okay, so maybe you do actually know how to woo people a bit,” The Latino admits with another smile. 

“Oh, she's probably going to ask about me now. Just so you know,” Jack started eating once Gabriel had voiced his approval. 

“How did you get everything you needed for this?” 

“That was easy. A lot of people jumped at the opportunity to help me do something nice for our commander,” 

They ate together chatting happily, Gabriel talked about his family, his childhood, mostly good things, positive memories. Smiling came easy with Jack, ever since they met and the man ignored all of the walls he had carefully built up to keep people away. The blonde had decided, on his own, that they were friends and the man from Los Angeles had no chance against that smile and those beautiful blue eyes. The blonde talked very little throughout the meal, when asked about it, he said it was because the night was about Gabriel.

“You went through a lot of trouble setting this up didn't you,” 

“You are working yourself to death saving the world Gabi. This was nothing,” Jack walked around the table to kiss his boyfriend deeply.

“You know what would make this date perfect Jack? You sharing a bed with me,” The blonde's face flushed bright red as he dragged the Latino roughly out of his chair and to the bed. “How did I end up with someone so wonderful? You didn't need to go through all this trouble. All this time and I still haven't taken you on a proper date,” His brow furrowed at the thought, when did he become so neglectful.

“I know that look Gabi,” Jack frowned at him, it always hurt to see those blue eyes sad. “It's no trouble, after you save the world you can take me on the most romantic date of the millennium, but while we're here I want you to let me help you relax, to remember why we are fighting and that I love you,”

Jack punctuates that last statement with another deep kiss that Gabriel can't help but surrender to. He should be out there dealing with assholes and saving the world but right now he could let himself stay right here in Jack's arms for a little while. 

“Jack,” Gabriel whispers, breathless as they pull apart. “I'm having a wonderful to time,” they found their way to the bed and Gabe smiled when he remembered that they had all night to themselves.


	2. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel enlists Ana's help,to make sure he gets Jack the better gift this Valentine's Day because Jacks gifts are always amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit late but I am working on it. If you're wondering what happened at Christmas, don't worry it will come up later.

“I have to get him something good Ana,” Gabriel groaned while she simply rolled her eyes at his theatrics. “He always gets me something amazingly thoughtful and then I get him something that seems thoughtless by comparison,” He sighed deeply, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“You are being melodramatic Gabriel. Jack loves whatever you get him,” Ana tried to calm him down.

“That's not the point,” He nearly shouted. “For our first date he learned how to make my abuela’s pozole to remind me of home. For my birthday he rigged up a secure video call in the middle of a war zone and brought my family together so they could all sing to me and I could catch up a little bit with all of them,” 

“He has given you some nice gifts yes Gabriel, but…” Reyes interrupted her before she could dismiss his concerns.

“Do I need to bring up Christmas?” 

“Okay fine, maybe Jack goes a bit above and beyond with his gift giving, but you know it's not a competition,” The Egyptian woman shook her head, exasperated by his melodrama. “You can't get mad at him for giving you good gifts.”

“I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at me. I just need to get a better gift than him this once Ana and I need help, please,” Ana raised an eyebrow at that. Gabriel never begged. She let out a long, put upon sigh, he was going to go through with this.

“Fine, we only have a few weeks to figure something out then. We'll need some more information about what Jack is going to do and some help once we have a plan. We are at least go to think big if we do this.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel’s frown lessened and his shoulders relaxed slightly. They haven't managed to get a good gift ready yet, but he has backup now and he was going to show his boyfriend that he could be just as thoughtful this time.

_________________

 

There were two major goals of operation V-Day. The first goal was technically optional, but it would make the second much easier. They were trying to find out what it was Jack was getting Gabriel, without Gabriel himself learning so he could still be actually surprised. Second, they needed to use that information to help figure out something to get Jack that would blow his gift out of the water.

Ana was needed for this plan, if only to get to Reinhardt, something that she was not very enthused about to say the least. The only thing that Reyes had managed to learn about what Jack was planning was that the man had recruited the crusader’s help for it. The Egyptian sniper sighed, she knew she could get the information out of the man, but it didn't sit right with her, taking advantage of him like this.

She found the giant of a man in the mess hall early in the morning, working on breakfast for the team, he was always so sweet. She watched as the man dashed around the kitchen like he was born for it, it suited him more than fighting in her eyes. Though, to be fair, she didn't think very highly of fighting in general despite its necessity and her skill at it.

“Ah, hello!” Reinhardt’s voice boomed when he noticed her presence. “Great to see you this fine morning Ana,” She found herself smiling. One thing he had in common with Jack, they both had very infectious smiles.

“Looking good in that apron Rein,” She tried to tease the man, even though it was true. No one would have expected someone so large and imposing could look cute, but a soft blue apron that said kiss the cook definitely managed it.

“Thank you!” His smile only grew at the compliment. It was impossible to tease him like this, he took compliments at face value and with great ease. “What brings you here this early?”

“Getting away from our fearless leader for a minute,” She explained leading to a loud laugh from the larger man.

“Gabriel sulking around again?” Coming from anyone else that would have sounded like a joke at the man's expense, but from Reinhardt she knew that it was just the man being concerned about his friend.

“He's a bit stressed right now,” She admitted carefully whilst the German hummed in acknowledgement, it was the usual story when it came to Commander Reyes.

“He really needs to take a break once in awhile huh?”

“I'm just glad Valentine's Day is coming up,” She mentioned, trying to make it sound off handed.

“Oh?” The cook was suddenly interested. She was going to have to make it up to him later somehow.

“Yeah, if anything can cheer the man up it's a big gift from Jack,” She replied.

Reinhardt nodded his head until he caught her staring at his apron as if she had just noticed it for the first time, then he vigorously turned back to his cooking. His apron really was the perfect cover for what she was going to do, because as he leaned over to pick up a container of something or another, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned beat red, it was adorable.

“Your apron was very demanding,” 

“It's an old joke,” Reinhardt stammered an answer back. Oh she was really going to have to make this up to him, and also probably get back at Gabriel once this whole thing was over.

“Oh, I'm not much of one for old humor, sorry,” Her soft smile and apology only made him flush brighter. “I just hope Jack is getting the man something good enough to get that stick out of Gabe's ass. Can't imagine what would pull that off,”

“Oh Gabriel is going to love it,” Reinhardt blurted out, like he always did when he was flustered. “You'll never guess what I helped him get,” That was perfect.

“Oh really?” Ana asked, knowing she was getting exactly what she wanted out of the man.

______________________________

 

“So what has our brain trust come up with so far?” She asked Gabriel as he moped around the gym.

“Fucking nothing. Please tell me you have good news,” His mood had gotten worse.

“Well I do know what he's planning for you, if that's what you’re asking,” She smirked at the man as he waited to hear what she had to say now. “You are going to have to make it up to Reinhardt big time by the way,”

“I know,” Gabriel agrees, his eyes intense. “But I'm desperate, I have to outdo Jack this time. I just have to.”

“Well we have our work cut out for us. It's not quite Christmas party level but, you are going to looove it,” She elongates the o for emphasis. 

“Well if anyone of us comes up with a good idea we'll make sure to run it by you,” He sighed, his shoulders slumped.

“You know him better than any of us Gabe. Just think about the things that he wants, particularly because he can't or won't do it himself. His gifts come from the heart, yours should too,” She patted his shoulder in sympathy as she left the man to think.

____________________________________

 

Six days before Valentine's Day and Gabriel believed he had the perfect idea. It was thoughtful, it harkened back to their days in the SEP, when they talked for hours to deal with the injections that had turned them both into super soldiers. Jack had mentioned that there was something he had always wanted to do, since he was a child and he never got the opportunity. 

Setting it up would be difficult, they would need to take a few days of leave together, not that they actually got leave, and also avoid people's notice. That is what he had his brain trust for though. Ana could handle command while they were away easily, people already listened to her so Having her in charge would merely be a lateral move. 

Commandeering transportation would be easy, he was more or less in charge of everything after all. They just needed people to cover for them while they were out and a story just in case things get out of hand. Luckily they were already in the states for this, so it wasn't too far away. It would be a day long break.

They needed some civilian clothing and some simple disguises just in case. It was honestly like running any op he had ever done. False identities for booking the hotel, private transportation that wouldn't cause a scene, Making sure nobody who would care too much even noticed anything was going on.

Ana approved of the idea when he explained to her what it would mean, also the idea of a vacation for their overworked commander was an easy sell. They made preparations for her to handle things for a time, made sure a few people who would need to know did know. He just needed to get Jack to go along with the plan

 

Before he knew it, the day had arrived. They were mostly prepared, he was just going to need Jack’s cooperation in order to make sure Ana would be ready. That needed to wait until after the exchange though. Gabriel was nervous, he could run black ops laughing at death, but giving gifts to his boyfriend terrified him for some reason. He couldn't help but worry about Jack not likening it.

They had set up a dinner date, something that no one at the UN seemed to respect. Gabriel was seriously considering perfectly justifiable homicide when Jack had informed him that he had handled it and not to worry. Those assholes couldn't just give them a few hours together on Valentine's Day without giving the commander shit about it.

They ate together, spending recreational time together for the first time in almost a year outside of the group parties they had for a few holidays throughout the year. Those times weren't intimate though, a quiet, private dinner for two, that was intimate. 

They ate while sharing small talk, Gabriel had a hard time paying attention to it. He wondered what Jack had gotten him, desperately hoping that just this once he could be the more thoughtful boyfriend and gift giver. He had never been very good at the grand gestures of love sort of thing; he was always more comfortable with small gestures and soft words.

“We should probably exchange gifts before were interrupted by people who can't let two war heroes have an evening of peace,” He was being blunt, but he wanted to get this over with, his nerves were getting the better of him. Jack laughed softly.

“I was about five minutes away from burning the HQ to the ground myself,” Jack added. “You should have seen it Gabe, I spoke very politely in my commanding voice, instead of my nice voice and they were damn near shitting bricks,” They shared a laugh at the image. “They quickly forgot what was so important and are coming back later, probably thought I was this close to murdering them,”

“I didn't think you had it in you,” Jack frowned, Gabriel laughed.

“Well it was either that or let you and Ana kill them. This was a little less paperwork so,” Jack just shrugged at the thought. “So you want to see what I got you?” The blond asked with a smile. He nodded in response and Jack pulled a small box from out of his jacket. “So you remember our time in Germany?” Gabriel nodded again, slowly beginning to unwrap the box, Jack had gotten wrapping paper for this. “You were upset that you lost your favorite beanie during the campaign,”

Gabriel opened the package to find an old beanie, from what it sounds like, his old beanie. It was washed and it showed signs of relatively unskilled attempts at mending what would likely have been several holes or tears. He had lost this several months ago near Eichenwald. He remembered being upset and talking to Jack about it because his grandmother made that one for him, it was yet another memento that brought him a little close to his home that was always so far away.

“Reinhardt called up some of the other Crusaders and they found it in the ruins of the castle. Then I washed it and learned how to mend it, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be,” The blond man was nervous as Gabriel simply stared at the gift. “I'm sorry about the patch job. I tried my best but,”

“It's wonderful Jack,” He hugged the beanie to his chest, then put it on right there. It was now special because it was a gift from his grandmother and from Jack. “I'm never taking it off,” Gabriel smiled brightly, a rare thing indeed. Even Jack had a hard time pulling a big smile out of the man, but it was an amazingly thoughtful gift, as always. “I got you something too ,” Gabriel handed over what looked to be a mission folder.

Jack arched an eyebrow but opened the folder to briefly peruse its contents. There were fake ids for the two of them, an itinerary, a cover story in case things went wrong, everything they would need to sneak away for a few days without anyone noticing.

“What is this Gabi?” Jack was definitely confused by what he was looking at.

“Well, do you remember back when the injections made us feel like we were dying and we would spend all night talking to each other about our homes to try to distract ourselves?” Jack nodded and Gabriel continued. “So I don't remember everything, what with the dying, but I do remember you saying several that you had always wanted to go to Disney world as a kid and were going to actually go one day.” Jack pulled out the actual tickets that were in there for the two of them to go and he looked at them stunned.

“We can't go,” He said suddenly, after an extended pause.

“Yes we can, it's already taken care of. Ana will handle command while everyone runs interference. We will be gonna day and a half, enough time to spend one worry free day doing something you will love. No one will notice, but even if they do we have more than one backup plan,”

“What if something happens?” 

“Jack, you're always trying to get me to take a break, to relax and right now I'm trying to take you on a mini vacation and you're telling me no,” Gabriel pouted and he saw Jack's resistance beginning to crack at that. “We've literally got it all planned out. We will leave after a big meeting in 3 days. We will take a jet, arrive to check into a hotel. We head to the theme park first thing in the morning and have a great civilian time just like you always wanted,”

“You're sure you're okay with this Gabe?” Jack was clearly nervous about going awol for a bit, but Gabriel just smile.

“Let me do something for you Jackie. I'll even wear my new beanie,” Jack smiled, leaping out of his chair, embracing Gabriel in a tight hug. Once the blonde had ,add it passed his reluctance, those blue eyes shone brighter than he ever remembered seeing them. The sight made his spirit soar.

“This is a wonderful gift Gabi,” Gabriel smiled brighter than Morrison in that singular moment. He's not sure who exactly won the gift exchange right then and there, but at the very least he put in a good showing for once.


	3. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess McCree is 'invited' to join Overwatch and tries to figure out what is going on between the two commanders. Ana is a font of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soulmates thing is sort of metaphorical here but it mostly fits the themes and I'm going with it.

Jesse McCree had seen many strange and messed up things throughout his life. Hell, being part of a violent gang of gunrunners made it sort of inevitable. Being forcibly enlisted into a clandestine black ops organization only ensured that he would continue to see strange and messed up things. The sight before him, however really took the proverbial cake.

He had not expected to be interrogated by anyone of high rank, let alone two war heroes that even he recognized. They were the two scariest men he had ever met, Reyes was danger personified and Morrison radiated authority like the sun radiated light. The fact that they were there confused him, when they offered him a chance to escape jail and do something with his life he thought they were crazy. He said yes.

Reyes’ training to get him ready for field ops made him question his choice more than once. Though the occasional bits of praise as he improved made him swell with pride. The strike commander stopped by to check on himfrequently. The man's smile should have been classified as a weapon, it could kill if he wanted it to. Somehow Jack made him feel inadequate on accident, it would have pissed him off if the man wasn't so damn nice. 

Morrison had introduced him to Ana Amari, sniper extraordinaire. She took a skill he had developed naturally and turned it into something so much more. A few months in and she had him at a level that she found passable, something he would learn is very high praise coming from her. Ana introduced him to Fareeha, her daughter. A precocious little thing that dragged Jesse into trouble all around the base.

He had begun to grow comfortable in his new life when he first happened upon it. The two men who had dragged him into this life were sitting alone in the red room late at night watching a movie. Reyes rested against Morrison, head sitting on the man's lap as the strike commander fed him popcorn.

If that wasn't strange enough, the Blackwatch commander whispered something to Morrison who proceeded to turn red in the face and drop half the popcorn bucket on the other man's head. In response, Reyes giggled. The scariest man on the freaking planet was lying in another man's lap and giggling. Jesse had no idea how to handle the situation, it was unreal. So he did what anyone would do in such a situation, he backed out of the room quietly and pretended like he hadn't seen anything.

Jesse was perfectly prepared to go the rest of his life pretending that night had never happened. I mean, he wasn't going to go nosing around into either of their personal lives, he may not have always been the brightest kid, but he wasn't suicidal. He would realize that his decision was useless when he stumbled upon the two of them in the gym locker room a week later. 

The two of them had been sparring earlier. Jesse had never seen his commander spar with anyone before, said that no one could really handle him but Morrison. Their fights apparently always drew a crowd, people wanted to see the two super soldiers duke it out. They fought like they could read eachothers minds.

They circled each other slowly, occasionally throwing out a quick jab or a sharp kick to test the others reaction and probe for an opening. When Morrison kicked Reyes blocked and tried to unbalance him. When Reyes struck, the blonde dodged and tried to get around him. Jack was faster, lighter on his feet while Gabriel was the stronger of the two. The seemed to go on forever before Morrison was pinned to the floor, Reyes victory tainted a bit by the split lip and black eye he had gotten for his trouble. 

“That desk jobs making you rusty Jackie boy,” Reyes teased, ignoring the crowd around them. Jack merely laughed in response.

“Black and red really suits you Gabe, besides I'm still up by 1 by my count,” Jack's grin was almost as brilliant as his smile.

“Yeah, yeah, that's only cause you got lucky and we don't have time to even the score nowadays,” He stared longingly at the man pinned beneath him.

“Okay everyone, shows over,” Jack announced even as the crowd had already begun to disperse. The man's face was smeared with Reyes’ blood as it dripped From above, though it didn't seem to bother him at all. Gabriel is smiling softly at the strike commander in a way that unnerves Jesse, that man should not be able to look domestic and cute. The two of them walk off together whispering in each other's ears, Jack’s rich laughter echoing through the halls.

So apparently the two commanders were together and nobody told Jesse, typical at this point. Nobody tells him anything after all, but nobody seems willing to even talk about the things that the cowboy sees. It's strange because it is impossible not to notice the shared looks, the contact that drags on just a little too long, the way Reyes perks up when Morrison is around. Hell, the commander's training was almost humane whenever the blond was around. 

Were other people confused, oblivious or ignoring what was going now? Those really were the only options at this point and if anybody could give him a straight answer it would be the woman on base who wouldn't be intimidated by a tornado. 

He knew where to find Ana if she was on base and there was nothing important for her to be doing. Early in the morning she would stop by the mess hall for tea or coffee, depending on whichever she fancied at the moment. Today was apparently a coffee day. 

“Something on your mind Jesse?” She asked before he could get out a word. She always could read him so easily, though she read most people easily. She had eyes like a freaking hawk.

“Umm,” He stammered, not really sure how to broach the subject with any tact. So instead he did what he often did in awkward conversations. He just blurted out what was on his mind. “Are Morrison and Reyes a thing?” Ana's face first betrayed her surprise at the question, then she laughed. The laughter rolled from her shoulder, a deep full body laugh.

“What makes you think that,” She asked, a smile on her face.

“It's just the way they act around each other. Commander Reyes is always so serious and severe, except when the strike commander is around. They touch each other more than is normal, they will stare at each other, Reyes even smiles and laughs around Morrison. Either no one else notices or they refuse to talk about it or something,”

“You've got a sharp eye and good instincts,” The sniper told him. “A lot of people don't see it cause they're not really looking. Some of us know but it's no one’s business really.”

“How long have they been together?” He was curious to know more now and Reyes sure as shit wasn't going to be sharing anything.

“Oh they've been together since before the crisis, before we met. They were much more obvious about it when the world was ending,”

“They're so different…”

“Yeah, they are, but Jack is a bit of an ass when you get to know him and Gabriel really is a sweet guy underneath all of that,” 

Jesse raised an eyebrow at the claim. He couldn't imagine Jack outside of the shining beacon of fucking wonder that he always radiated, and sure, he knew Reyes wasn't as bad as he liked to pretend. I mean, he did take Jesse in instead of throwing him in jail and he helped the kid acclimate through the transition. He even let the cowboy keep his hat and gun when he didn't have to, but sweet is the last thing he would describe the man as. Then again, he is so different around the man he loves, maybe it's an out of work thing.

“I have never met two people more in love then those two men Jesse,” There was a soft smile on her lips as she spoke of them fondly. “Watching them over the years, it seems like they were born for no other reason than to be together,” 

“Why are you telling me all of this,” 

“You're a part of this little family now and there is no point in hiding it from you when you already know,” She replied simply. “I mean you already have to deal with them acting like your parents,” She laughed again as realization dawns on the young man.

“Oh my god. Is that why they treat me like I'm some little kid?” 

“Well that and the way you act,” Ana smiled again as he pouted. “They are much the same with my little Fareeha. This is, for all its faults and troubles, our home and yours if you can deal with two crazy father figures who are madly in love and at least a little crazy,”

“Not to mention the nosy mother who gets involved in everything,” Jesse mumbled under his breath.

“Someone has to keep the place from falling apart and our two fearless leaders are too busy dealing with things outside their little family to manage that,” He refused to meet her eyes when he realized that she had heard him. 

“So, just to be clear, this is some kind of secret?”

“It's something that we prefer to keep in the family,” 

It was strange, but the thought of belonging to an, admittedly, very strange and eclectic family that fought for world peace sounded really good to Jesse. It reminded him of what Reyes told him when he asked how this would be any different from being in a gang. It occurred to him that the commander was trying to tell him that in his own way, that this would be his new home, with a new family that would stick by him and a cause worth fighting for. It didn't sound too bad at all really, though he could do without all the running.


	4. Will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyve been together for years and despite the problems they've been having from time to time, Gabriel wants them to be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late but I a, going to finish these because I need all of the fluff right now. So enjoy a proposal fic.

As far as Gabriel was concerned no mission he had ever planned had stakes as high as this one’s. Yes, throughout the Omnic crisis the literal fate of the world rested on his shoulders, billions of lives. Hell, even nowadays with Blackwatch he might be responsible for the fate of nations, the difference between war and peace. All of that paled in comparison to the nerve wracking difficulty of proposing to Jack freaking Morrison.

Give him a dictator to assassinate, an Omnic base to destroy, even a god AI to take down and he will handle it no problem. Give him a catalogue of rings to choose from and the man will gape indecisively for hours before ripping the damn thing to pieces. They've rarely ever managed to really leave base for a date, so he doesn't even know where to take the man for the proposal in the first place.

He had already given up three separate times over the last month and a half. The first time when he tried to get a ring from a jeweler in Peru while on a mission. Jesse almost caught him in the store and he had just decided to drop it. There was no way in hell Jack wouldn't find out about it if McCree caught him red handed.

The second time he had been looking up romantic getaways when Ana had dropped in to say hi and scared him half to death. He had considered recruiting her help for this mission, if anyone could keep a secret it was her, but he always asked her for help, he really wanted to be able to do this on his own. He had to avoid her and her eagle eye, the stress made him quit again.

The third time came when the man himself walked in as Gabriel was quietly practicing what he was going to say. Jack was right behind him before he realized someone was even there and he nearly had a heart attack. Luckily the blonde hadn't heard what he was saying, only indistinct muttering a but it was enough for him to call the whole damn thing off again.

Every time he quit though he would remember how much he loved the man and would inevitably start planning again. That was how he found himself staring at a platinum ring inset with a small sapphire that matched Jack’s eyes. He had it engraved For the man who lights up my life. Te amo. He hoped it wasn't too simple or something, Jack was always better with words and this sort of thing.

Gabriel's mind was made up, the anniversary of their first real date was coming up, which was the perfect excuse to go out together. Morrison would just think it was a normal date and the surprise afterwards when he got down on one knee and asked him would be so worth all the trouble. 

There was a botanical garden fairly close by in Zurich, it was supposed to be quiet, peaceful and very beautiful. They would go out for lunch and spend the afternoon at the garden to relax and enjoy eachothers company. They would find themselves alone among the paths the garden holds and he will do it there. It would be perfect.

Getting Jack to agree to go on the date was fairly easy. Getting a bunch of suits to respect him having the afternoon off for once was another story entirely. By the time their anniversary came around he may or may not have low key threatened the lives, jobs and/or families of a few dozen ungrateful politicians to leave Jack alone for a while. Running a black ops organization did have a few perks that the man rarely got the opportunity to use and if someone interrupted his big moment, well, he knew how to make things look like an accident.

Having a nice lunch out and about, not dressed for the job was a very pleasant change of pace for the both of them. A few years ago Jack would have wanted to go out somewhere they would have to dress up for, expensive and fancy. Nowadays he had enough of that with his job. The two of them were content to dress casually and enjoy a small restaurant Gabriel was recommended when he asked around.

Jack conversed easily with the wait staff in German, a language that Gabriel only knew a little bit of. He had never really had cause to learn it while Jack made a point to learn when the Overwatch headquarters were set up in Zurich. It wasn't strictly necessary but Jack liked being able to talk with people directly. 

“I'm so glad you talked me into this Gabe,” Jack was positively radiant when he spoke. The blonde had switched back to English now that he was talking to his date. “It was hard to not laugh when I heard some of what you had done and said to quite a few politicians,” He switched again, to Spanish this time, so the conversation was between just the two of them.

“Well they should learn when to back off,” Gabriel explained simply, continuing the conversation in Spanish. “Someone trying to take away the small amount of time we get together is going to regret it,” He didn't really care how harsh he sounded, though he didn't expect Jack to laugh at the threats.

“Sometimes I feel like telling everyone to just let it all burn down,” Gabriel knew Jack better than anyone else. He had seen Jack at his worst, helped him through it. Still, he was not prepared for the level of cynicism in the man's tone, the lack of brightness in his eyes. Bitter at the world was supposed to be Gabriel's department. “I'm glad I have you to remind me why I'm doing this Gabi,” A soft smile graced those lips again, those his deep blue eyes still held onto that sadness from before.

If there was anything in this world that could have made the Blackwatch commander more sure of his decision to propose, it was the man he loved being angry at the world right now. Today was going to be perfect he decided right then, they would be engaged soon and he would see Jack smile properly again. 

The food was good, but it was surprisingly difficult for him to concentrate on anything other than the weight of the ring in his pocket and the man in front of him. They didn't see each other anywhere near as often as they should and they have fought occasionally over their respective jobs. But, he had never seen Jack's eyes look so tired. Deciding not to do something rather than dwell on the problem, he regaled the strike commander with tales from his unit. Not missions or anything dark, but the antics some of them always seem to get caught up in, usually it's Jesse, but not always.

The blonde's face softened throughout the story of how McCree managed to accidentally hijack a boat full of tourists, at least he swears even to this day it was somehow an accident. Jack always had a soft spot for Jesse. Gabriel had worried the strike commander would be upset about him taking the kid in, especially without consulting anyone. Instead he smiled brightly and asked to meet him, asked Ana to help train his already good shot and took a general interest in the kid’s well being. He loved how Gabriel would try to help a kid in a bad situation. Jack had told him that he loved the man’s kind heart even if he tried so hard to hide it away from people.

Morrison laughed when he imitated McCree trying to explain what had actually happened to a very pissed of commanding officer. His heart sped up at the sound. As his worries about the blondes mood were assuaged, he was able to focus more and more attention on the actual reason for this outing. It was still nerve wracking.

“How is Jesse doing anyway?” Morrison asked as he giggled. “I haven't seen him since our discussion on the nature of morality in westerns,” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Leave it to you to turn movie night into a lecture,” Jack huffed as Gabriel shook his head.

“Your protege started the conversation,” The man pouted overdramatically as he spoke. “He is actually interested in talking about ethics. He's a great guy Gabe and he wants to be better. You should encourage him,”

“He's doing pretty good. He's been causing trouble with Fareeha again, but it's good seeing them smile,” Jack hummed in acknowledgment.

They didn't linger long as they finished their food, they had somewhere else to be to relax and talk that wasn't a semi crowded restaurant. Relatively close to the restaurant sat a botanical garden that he just knew would be right up Jack's alley. Even though the Indiana born farmer tried hard to hide it, he missed his home from time to time and walks through nature like this would remind help him feel a little bit like he was home.

The only thing Gabriel managed to notice and hold on to as the two of them strolled leisurely down winding paths was that Jack was smiling brightly as they walked. The blonde spoke softly, Gabe responded simply and only when prompted. His mind was, instead, focused on the little box in his pocket and the man he was going to give it to.

“Ooh lookie here Gabe,” Jack cried out, pointing to a white flower nearby the path. “This is edelweiss. It's a very noble flower,”

“It's very pretty,” Gabriel agreed simply as Jack squat down to get a closer look.

“It's related to the sunflower,” The blonde continued talking about the flower with a soft smile and Gabriel suddenly knew that it was probably the best time he was going to get. They were alone and Jack was distracted and happy giving Gabriel the opportunity to get down on one knee behind him and grab the box from his jacket without being noticed. He cleared his throat when he was ready, pulling Jack's attention away from the flower.

“Jackie,” Gabriel began before the other man could say a word, the shock on the blonde's face evidence that no one had caught onto him. “You've always helped remind me of home, of why I fight even in the worst of times. You've helped me through my grief and shared yours with me. For a long time you have been why I fight, what I come home to and I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Jack Morrison, will you marry me?” He opened the box as he finished, revealing the platinum band.

“Gabe...I…” Oh no, that was not the response he expected. Gabriel messed up, he shouldn't have done this, shouldn't have said anything. A look of panic gripped his face as he tried desperately to think of something to say or do to back out of this. A hand grabbed his as he tried to pull the ring away, to forget about this whole thing, but he was forced to face the blonde with his impossibly blue eyes. 

His eyes were not hurt, or disgusted, instead the man smiled brighter than Gabriel had ever seen him. He shined bright enough to put the stars in the sky to shame as he pulled a box similar to the one Reyes held out of his own pocket. The panic subsided as he watched Jack open it to reveal a simple platinum band beset with a small black diamond. The ring was engraved with a message, A small piece of home wherever you may be. Realization dawned on him, Jack had been so nervous and upset because he planned to propose to Gabriel today and the man laughed.

“Of course I want to marry you Gabi, I love you. I was just surprised you proposed first,” Jack smiled as Gabriel pulled the ring out of his box and placed it on the man's finger. Jack repeated the gesture with his own ring placed on Reyes’ finger. “In answer to your question, yes, a thousand times yes.” Gabriel’s smile mirrored Jacks radiance for the first time in his life. The man practically glowed as he pulled the blonde into a deep kiss.

The rest of their date sort of fell to the wayside as the two of them preferred to take the time somewhere much more private. Ana spotted the rings almost immediately as the two of them returned to base within the hour. You'd have thought she heard Fareeha was getting married with how giddy she was at the news. The Egyptian sniper rarely lost her cool like this as she nearly squeeze in excitement.

“Finally,” She managed when she had calmed down. “I'm very happy for you two,” 

“We can see that,” Gabriel managed. “Let everyone know that I will personally kill anyone who disturbs us tonight, for any reason,” 

“So romantic Gabi,” Jack smiled and Gabriel couldn't really tell if he was being teased or if the man meant it.

“Have fun then boys. I have a box of tranqs for anyone who tries,”

“Thanks Ana,” they make it to the strike commander's personal quarters quickly, avoiding or ignoring anyone who tries for their attention. They had the entire night to show how much they loved each other, which was good because their superhuman stamina needed a lot of time to wear through. They slept in eachothers arms and when he woke up next to his fiancé Gabriel really felt like this base was home.


End file.
